jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve (Continuum-59343921)
Eve ---Humonculus Bride, Ex-wife of Frank. Overview Upon discovering the Frank had escaped Victor decided to discard his prototype to work on the next stage of his experiment. For Eve Victor decided to use fresher corpses, bodies which have not had time enough to decompose, and leave them immersed in the revitalizing solution for a much longer time to remove the scars so that she will appear to be perfectly normal. Eve was originally a serving girl named Mina who was tried and hung for murder. Even though Victor testified on her behalf the word of a gentlemen didn’t have much sway. Which is why he made arrangements for to claim the body, so that he might give it a proper burial as a gesture of good will and humanity. Thus Mina was resurrected stronger than she was, better than human, and free from the petty vices of ordinary Mortals. Victor taught her the civilized arts and referred to her as his Niece. Eve and Frank had a star-crossed love affair that was doomed from the beginning all because Frank were made with Alternating Current while she uses the Direct kind. History Against her protest Eve was sent to Nerima by her husband Vlad however given the dire circumstances that everyone was worried about she expected something grander than another glaring example of Tokyo sprawl to signify the amount of attention that it had been receiving of late. While Bryon tried to argue that Vlad never does anything without careful consideration of the issues Eve just ignored him preferring to go by her own instincts in such matters. However just as she was saying this felt something vibrate in the air, a disturbance that her keen nature could not help but register, and as she turned her gaze towards a certain direction her face hardened with a fierce continence that seemed to brook no obstacle to the probing power of her gaze. Realizing that Frank was most likely involved Eve her motorcycle's engine and went to see what type of trouble her ex had gotten himself into. Arriving to find the heroes surrounded by a hoard of Rakshasa and came vaulting high into the night air spitting rockets of death into the massed ranks of the Rakshasa. The Rakshasa ranks snarled viscously and started to advance, diving mercilessly at the lone giant of a woman, yet somehow Eve seemed confident and proud as she stood at the ready, and then the battle was joined in a bloody no-holds-barred fury as tempered steel began to weave a deadly tale of feminine fury... Miyu was worried that the attack hadn’t ended yet. Ling-Ko conceded the possibility that the Rakshasa could be building up their strength and preparing another wave of invaders, but since she didn’t sense any impending danger she wasn’t worried as their allies must have stopped them at their source. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling were dubious of this skeptical that those guys could defeat the main strength of a Rakshasa invasion. Nodoka just gave a serene smile of confidence and contentment. As she knew Ranma and Nabiki would do what was necessary. Ling-Ko apologized for ever doubting her conceding that was a remarkable man. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling were shocked to discover that Ranma not only had four wives but 4 Elementals and demanded to know what made him so special. Eve found herself a little curious herself as a boy that talented must have an angle that works in his favor. Vlad was in Transylvania which is why he arrived in Nerima just after Dimitri was taken into custody by the enforcers. Hearing Frank brag about not being afraid of man or beast she decided to make her presence known. Frank jumped a literal five feet back and almost landed on top of Kasumi, who did not even budge when the big man wound up bumping into her, his eyes wide with dread as he stared at the six-and-a-half foot image of the woman known simply as Eve, who was smiling back at him with the kind of lazy look one might find on the face of a black widow spider. Never taking her eyes off Frank Eve exchanged pleasantries with Gunther and John. Vlad made his presence known as well when Eve revealed that that she married to him. D calmly greeted his father who after introducing himself to everyone quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Unfortunately as a renegade who betrayed his own pack, a kinslayer and oath breaker Vlad was not so lenient with Darkwulf. all at once the ground beneath his clawed feet dissolved, and all at once tentacled arms rose up to wrap themselves around his limbs and torso, drawing him down into the pit as it swallowed him whole mere seconds later, the plaintive wine of his howl lingering on seconds beyond his physical passing. After saying his farewell to everyone Drakul told D that he could wait another hundred years for his answer before he and Eve departed on their way. Sadly much to D’s frustration before they left Eve revealed his real name to everyone. Before they left Keiko couldn’t resist asking Eve what she saw in Vlad given who he was. She replied that he made her laugh as well as to not be so put out by his legend as, only half of the things you hear about him were based on the interpretations of Bram Stoker and his take on the Harker journals. As they were leaving Eve was glopped by Happosai. All at once a loud feminine cry was heard, followed in short order by a very loud smacking noise, and tracing this the sound of a voice screaming as it reached escape velocity soaring high into the heavens. Dimitri slowly came to in front of chained up in front of his uncle. The brawny enforcers and the stolid Eve stood nearby as silent witnesses to the enfolding drama, along with a taciturn and moody looking Morgan. After testing his chains and finding them quite solid he remained defiant to Drakul daring him to do his worst. Upon noticing that Morgan was there he asked if she was a prisoner as well. Vlad assured him that she was merely there as a key component for Dimitri’s punishment. Throughout Dimitri’s sentencing Vlad remained calm until he brought up his sister to which Dimitri angrily replied that he didn’t want Vlad to sully his mother’s memory. For the first time Dimitri felt the marrow in his veins boil over, only to subside agonizing moments later as his uncle slowly regained control over his legendary temper. After apologizing he once again tried to get through to his nephew that his Rakshasa blood has blinded him to certain truths that would have been self-evident to the lowliest child had Dimitri been but willing to listen to him all those decades ago when he said that he had potential. However Dimitri remained defiant before finally asking what Vlad planed to do with him. Since death would obviously be too swift and kind a penalty to pay for Dimitri’s numberless transgressions so Drakul decided to trap him in the Eye of Dagon. Once more Dimitri struggled against his chains, but again he found them quite solid and resistant to his worst efforts. Instead he just told his uncle to he would escape and then celebrate by feasting on his bleeding heart. Morgan finally spoke up in defense of Dimitri. Vlad took the opportunity to reveal the second part of his sentence. Despite their pretence to merely be using each other in the furtherance of their mutual schemes it was obvious the two were in love with each other. So after getting them both to admit it Vlad married them. Tired of hearing Dimitri’s wining Eve activated his curse before Vlad eye of Dagon and pronounced words of a strangely unearthly nature, and all at once the eye seemingly expanded to snake out with tentacles that latched onto the panda form of Dimitri, drawing him into the gaping maw that was its iris, at which point the renegade vanished from mortal sight all together. Morgan started to lunge forward, only to encounter the immovable arm of Eve as the latter thrust it in the path of the succubus to block her attempted movement. Vlad then tossed the eye to her and named her Dimitri’s jailer. With that the lord of the Vampire nation turned and strode out of the chamber, the grim-faced Enforcers falling into line behind him, as did Eve who acused him of enjoying that. To which Vlad denied as he felt that Morgan had already suffered greatly for the fool and it was just something that needed to be dome. Mathiais was also worried while he felt that the punishment was cruel and necessary he thought marrying them was excessive as well as the fact that there would be problems when the punishment is made common knowledge. Drakul who preferred that the details are kept confidential just ordered him to say that Dimitri had been punished with banishment to a Hell plane, but not the means by which it was affected. He didn’t mind if their married was made public. Eve quickly figured out that Drakul wished mean to assuage the Chiefs of the various tribes by seeing Morgan weeps for him whom she once did loathe as they will know that they are truly punished and will take pity on them both. He was quick to add that he didn’t regard marriage alone to be the worst sort of torture and Eve didn’t bother to add that it was also the smart thing to say when in her immediate presence, otherwise she might have to "punish him," and in that one regard the Lord of the Vampires knew himself to be the one at a distinct disadvantage... Eve helped Alexander organize Frank’s Bachelor party. She arrived shortly after Kasumi and Thelendra as she was dealing with the caterer. Category:Continuum-59343921